A kiss before leaving time
by imasmurf93
Summary: Waly/Kuki, numbers 3 4 are trying to overcome their feelings for each other, but when an iccident winds wally up in hospital, what will happen next?


**Authors note, no copyright intended, I hold no right to characters**

"Get back here young man!" The present Kids Next door looked up from their businesses as they heard the shriek of an old woman outside the KND treehouse.

Kuki didn't even need to look; she knew who was causing the commotion outside. She glanced out of the window and there she saw an old woman (possibly from the senior citizen squad) whizzing down the street at full speed in her scooter. A fair distance in front of her was a short blonde boy running fast as his legs would carry him, his hood flapping furiously as he charged towards the treehouse.

A tiny smirk appeared on Kuki's face, what trouble had Wally got into now? The small boy slammed the door shut as he entered the treehouse and slumped onto the sofa with a great sigh. "Those old grannies are so much fun," he began, "you swap their real teeth for fake chatter ones and they go ballistic." The young Aussie cracked up laughing at his practical joke before glancing around the room briefly.

"Hey, where's the hairless wonder?" Rolling her eyes at this _Oh so humorous comment_ Abby replied "Lizzie called in for a surprise date and dragged numbah 1 kicking and screaming to her house, she said she's rented _the notebook _to watch with him, so I'm guessing we won't be seein' him for a while." Numbah 5 went back to her magazine, numbah 2 went off to raid the fridge and numbah 4 went into his room, leaving Kuki sitting feeling quite left out from all of them.

After a few minutes she decided to follow numbah 4 to his room, she could probably convince him to play with her, she knocked on the door and entered. There was Wally, stood in his boxing ring, attacking a giant punch bag three times his own size. He looked her way and grinned and punched the bag even harder, adding in his own small tricks, dives and dodges to show off.

She giggled quietly to herself, admiring his smallish but firm muscles, for a boy so small, he made up for it in strength and toughness. She was awakened from her daydream when she saw him thrown to the other side of the ring by the punch bag. She gasped and ran out of the room. He went bright red, from both rage and the embarrassment of his crush watching him get beaten by a bag.

Kuki quickly returned to his aid, tending to his bleeding nose and swollen fists. "Maybe next time you'll pay more attention," Kuki said as she giggled at him, if this was someone else, Wally would have taken this as an insult and thumped whoever said such a thing to him right in the stomach. But with Kuki, he took it as a full joke and chortled nervously at her remark. He could never understand what it was but there was something about numbah 3 that made him so uneasy, but not in a bad way. He felt nervous around her, but at the same time, just wanted to be with her.

There was a loud chuckle from the doorway, both Wally and Kuki looked up from their conversation to see numbah 2 in the doorway. "Playing doctors eh numbah 4? I thought you hated that sort of thing," Hoagie said in a mocking tone. Hoagie knew very well about Wally's feelings for Kuki and found it all too amusing teasing him about it.

Numbah 4 shot eyes of stone towards the plump boy, who knew only too well that if he carried on then he would be _accidentally_ extremely hurt in hockey tomorrow, so he left them and went back to his plans for KND weapons.

Embarrassed by the whole thing, Kuki stood up and went to leave the room. "Aw c'mon don't go…" The aussie quickly said "Ummm…" He tried desperately to think of an excuse for her not to go. "What did you come in for at first anyway?" He was proud of himself for thinking of such a casual statement rather than _wanna wrestle?_

"Not much really, I just wanted to…you know… hang around…" Kuki replied, Wally was taken in by her beautiful green eyes and had lost track of what she was saying, her voice was drowned out and Wally was distracted by the beauty of Kuki and was suddenly awaked she hit him on the shoulder, slightly raising her voice. "Are you even listening to me!?!?..."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Saved by the bell, all of the kids ran to meet numbuh 362 on the big transmitter screen. "Sector V, mega mom and destructo dad are holding a school hostage and are forcing school work AND homework onto the kids, get there and stop them immediately!"

They met up with numbuh 1 at the school, he seemed quite relieved to get away from Lizzie. As they entered there was a big explosion, all five of the kids were thrown back in shock, mega mom and destructo dad appeared out of the smoke cackling in evil manners. This meant war!

After six long hours of children working and KND fighting, mega mom and destructo dad were starting to wear down. But it only takes one mistake, Wally! By now Chad had joined in the fight and Kuki had been captured. But the KND were still winning. But quick thinking Chad, knew one of the KND's weaknesses.

He walked over to the stool that Kuki had been tied on to, "you know," he said in a seductive tone, "TND could do with a kinky nurse like you in the gang, how about it, Kuki gave muffles of abuse to him through the gag. Chad wouldn't take no for an answer, he put his arm around her, "are ya sure about that?" He asked.

"Yeah she's certain!" Wally could obviously not hold his jealously any longer, Chad turned around to be met by a Thump in the face, he fell to the ground, Wally leapt on him and punched him and again, and again and even harder! He was furious. Suddenly a laser shot his arm, he screamed in pain, Chad pushed him away and he hit his head on the desk next to Kuki, as he looked up the silhouettes of everything blurred up and everything went dark.

When he awoke, he was in the KND hospital ward, and Kuki was tending to his arm, a huge smile on her face. "Oh Wally, I was so worried about you!" A rush a pain went through him as she pulled him into a huge bear hug, "OUCH, Kooks." He pushed her away slightly, he blushed as he sat back. "You know that was a stupid stunt to pull," Kuki said to him softly, "Sweet, but stupid."

A loud voice could be heard coming from down the ward, it was getting closer, Wally would know that raging voice from anywhere, he'd heard it oh so many times. "Hey Numbuh 1," he said casually as if he had no care in the world. "Hey! Hey? I'll give you something to hey about numbuh 4, do you know what danger you put the Kids next door into?" Nope Numbuh 1 was not happy.

"It took us another three hours to get you out of the mess you've made…!" Wally was extremely grateful when Kuki rushed to his Assistance, "He was only trying to help numbuh 1, anyway, he's not well enough to talk about it!" Numbuh 1 went off in a rage at Kuki's rude remark.

"I was worried about YOU!" Wally began, "nobody treats you like that and gets away with it, not while I'm around," Kuki was drawn in by these sweet words as she sat on the edge of his bed. "How is pretty boy then?" Wally carried on sarcastically. "Well, If you're talking about Chad, I heard he won't leave his house because you gave him a black eye and a swollen nose."

Wally laughed hysterically at this new found fact and didn't realise how close Kuki had got to him. He looked to the side of him and their noses almost met, there was silence for at least two minutes until it was broken by Kuki. "I was so scared when they got you," she whispered as if it was a terrible flashback.

"Yeah? Ha, I was getting so angry when that prat was all over you like that," Wally said giggling slightly. "Why?" Kuki's question rang in his head, what would he say now? "Well…I…I mean…you…" His stutter was stopped when Kuki's lips met his. It was such a tender kiss and lasted for at least half a minute.

When the kiss broke, both Wally and Kuki stared at each other with both shock and lust. Neither one spoke for a while they just sat there, Wally put his arm around Kuki and pulled her closer to him. She held onto his muscular body and they sat like this for a fair ten minutes. It wasn't until numbuh 2 came into the ward, a giant chilli dog in his hands, when they finally released each other.

"Hey numbaaaaahhhhh…oh, am I interrupting." Hoagie wasn't sure whether to irritate numbuh 4 or be extremely embarrassed at walking in at a time like this. "No, not at all, come in numbuh 2, Kuki said, she smiled at Wally in a way of such admiration as she got up and walked out of the ward slowly.

"Kaaching.." Hoagie chuckled when she left. Only to be greeted by a thump in the stomach, Wally smiled as he lay back into his bed, he finally had what he had wanted for over 2 years..Kuki


End file.
